The Adventures of Tony Stark
by TheK1ng
Summary: Tony Stark, raised by the Family's Butler after losing his parents at a young age, will discover new abilities when his Caretaker gets shot at a fundraiser, from then on, his life will become even more bizarre. Mutant Tony. Agent Tony. Tony Stark x Natasha Romanoff
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Tony stark

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron man, Tony Stark or any other Characters of Marvel

Chapter 1 Tony Age 15

12.00 Am, Stark Mansion, Long Island

Tony Stark was not like other teens or even other people; he knew that he was smarter than even most adults and that he was very mature for his age. His father was the famous and rich Howard Stark. The Public believed that he lived the perfect live, a genius, with the potential to do everything he wanted, with loving parents, who were always there for him, and then he also had more money than Pluto himself, he had to be happy they thought.

However they were all wrong, he wasn`t happy and would give up everything he had to be normal. His mother was a drunk and never there when he needed her, never there to show him the wonderful thing that is a Mothers love. But Tony was sure that his Mother loved him, she just didn`t know how to show it.

His Father however was an entire different story. Howard Stark never got over the loss of his friend and best "Invention", Steven Rogers or better known as Captain America, thus he drunk to much alcohol , and while his mother just failed at being there for him, his father abused him, because he was , in Howards eyes, never as good as Steven Rogers.

But the times they were sober were Tony´s most treasured memories, laughing together, eating together and just being there for each other.

Tony was still mostly raised by the family butler Jarvis and the personal of the Stark Mansion. Since he was five he had Jarvis teach him martial arts, with the hope of proving himself to his father. It never worked.

While he pondered about all of this Jarvis drove up with the car. They would go to the beach to have picnic. He had never been to a beach before, so he was very excited to see what all the hype in the internet was about.

03.00 Pm, Montauk Beach, Long Island

Tony was busy building a sand castle, mind you it was more of a sand palace, and for once just being the child that he still was deep down, a small smile playing on his lips, when suddenly a man in a black suit walked up to Jarvis, whispered something in his ear while the strange spoke Jarvis face morphed from an impassive expression to one of pure shock, than to one of sadness.

Jarvis turned and looked at him and started to walk in his direction. Tony got up and stood with a curious look on his face in front of his sand palace. Jarvis kneeled down on eye level took him in his arms and whispered "I am so sorry, Tony. " Tony was confused, what was up with Jarvis? , so he decided to ask with a timid voice "Jarvis why are you sorry? What`s up? Did something happen? ", rapidly firing of questions, "Yes, Tony your Mother and Father were shot by someone this morning during a weapon presentation of Stark Industries. They both died." answered Jarvis slowly. Tony fell down in shock, on his newly built sand castle, destroying it completely. He started shaking and tears gathered in his eyes for the first time in 5 years, even though he may not like his parents very much, because they were pretty bad parents, they still were his parents and his family.

Then he was engulfed by a familiar warmness and attacked by a familiar smell. Jarvis had his arms wrapped around Tony´s body and hugged him tightly. They stood there holding each other until Jarvis spoke up after 10 minutes of silence "Hey, ", he said in a soft voice "everything is going to be alright"

Then they drove home.

08.00 Pm Same evening, Stark Mansion, Long Island

Tony was numb, he didn´t know what to feel. He generally wanted to forget everything just this once. All his memories of his Parents, even the worst of them made him miss them even more. He would never wish anyone to lose their Parents because of weapons with his name on. He saw the irony behind it, Howard Stark weapon inventor, got killed because of a weapon he himself designed. Tony knew one thing for sure at this moment, Stark Industries had to stop making weapons, he didn´t want people to kill each other with weapons which have his surname on anymore. But then he would have to close down Stark Industries and that would be like spitting on his Parents memory, thus he decided before he took control of SI he would play a front, all the while designing and inventing useful, non-lethal things to publish as soon as he stopped selling weapons. He then decided to do this he would study as much as possible, also stepping up his training in the Martial arts and perhaps some other things. Determined to change the world, he got up and searched for Jarvis to tell him about his plan for Stark Industries and himself.

He found Jarvis sitting in the kitchen, head in hands and shaking as heavy sobs raked through him. He was reminded that this man just lost not only his boss, but his two best friends. Tony walked up to Jarvis and did something completely out of character, he hugged Jarvis. Jarvis first stiffened at the contact, but then he hugged Tony back. They sat there in the dark kitchen, both completely silent and taking comfort from each other. Then Tony broke the silence and explained with fast sentences his plan for Stark Industries, his own life and asked Jarvis for help.

Time Skip: 3 years; Tony´s age: 18 and a half

09.00 Pm, Random Building, New York

It was the evening of the 12th August. On this evening one of the yearly fundraisers for Africa was held. Many people were there, Reporter, Stars, Actors, Shield Agents/Assassins, just the usual crowd. But then a ridiculous expensive car came driven up, the License plate said `Stark1´. This got some exited murmurs, but nobody had really high hopes that it was really the nearly unreachable Stark. Both doors opened and the first person to get out of the car was Jarvis. This got the crowd even more excited because Jarvis was very well known as Howard and Maria Starks Butler. The next to come out was a young man between 18 and 20. He stood 6"2 with the body build of a swimmer. Clothed in an expensive suit and expensive sunglasses on his nose, even if it was 09.00 Pm and completely dark, stood Anthony Edward Stark.

Everyone was quite until, as one, the crowd started humming with excitement. The reporters screamed, trying to get Tony´s attention. They got it as he turned towards them and walked up to them. He spoke, with much self-confidence, a charming smile playing on his lips "I wish you all a wonderful evening, my name is as you all most likely figured out by now Tony Stark. I´d like to tell you all that in two days I will hold a press conference of my own, so that every question you have will be answered then, but now let us concentrate on the people in Africa who need our help, not me, even if I would like all the attention." with an exaggerated bow he left the swooning reporters to mingle with other people.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Adventures Of Tony Stark II**_

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

 **Tony's Age: Still 18 And a Half**

 **12.00 Pm, Random Building, New York ~ Same Night**

After playing nice with strangers for three hours, Tony's patience was running out. Getting away from an obese Idiot, who spoke about the genius that Stark Industry Weapons were, he now stood in a lonely corner trying to avoid as much of these "important" people as possible.

Jarvis was, in this environment, clearly more comfortable, than Tony himself was. While Tony wanted to get away from all of this, back to his Lab and trying to finally finish programming his AI (Artificial Intelligence), Jarvis thrived of being with such a big assembly of people for the first time in three years.

Seeing that Tony was being anti-social, Jarvis pulled his conversation partner along with him over to Tony. Jarvis started to speak "Tony, stop being anti-social and let me introduce you to one of my oldest friends Agent Phil Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson this is Tony Stark." "Agent got to be the stupidest name in the whole world, anyways it is nice to meet you, Agent" Tony answered dryly. "He got the same style of bad humor as you, Jarvis." said Coulson chuckling slightly. "Yes we have a similar humor, but I would have preferred it if he could have picked up the manners I tried to teach him. Though it seems like those particular lessons never stuck with him."

Laughing slightly Tony looked around the room, to see if somebody would be able to catch his attention. After looking around a bit, his eyes were drawn to a Woman standing at the bar, wearing a black sleeveless dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

Long, red, curled hair was falling slightly below her shoulders, and her green eyes were darting around with a bored look. She looked like a goddess, but that wasn't what got Tony's attention, it was the fact that he couldn't read her like he could with every other person in the room.

He was very good at reading people, knowing every time someone tried to lie to him or knowing something about someone through their body language. This woman though was just one big question mark. His curiosity was sparked and he wouldn't rest until he got to know something about her.

Suddenly, as if she knew that Tony was watching her she looked at him. Her eyes were shining with amusement and disgust, over a man who hit on her with his wife right next to him. She winked at him and then turned her attention back to her drink and frowned a little bit at it.

Tony gathered up his courage and walked over to her. "Something wrong with your drink?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "Nope, just wanted to give you something which you could use as a reason to come over and speak to me." She replied with a deep, smoky Voice and a small smirk playing on her lips. "So I got tricked into starting a conversation with the most beautiful women in this building, how can it be that I always end up in these situations." came his sarcastic reply. She laughed a bit. "Oh yes poor Billionaire Tony Stark, got tricked by little ole me to start a conversation." She replied, smirk still on her face.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage." stated Tony. "And how is that Mr. Stark? Or would you prefer Doctor? ", Her smirk got even bigger as she said that. " You know way more about me than I know about you. That's hardly fair isn't it?" He replied, hiding his shock that she knew about his doctorate with a smile. "Ah, we can't have that now, can we? I'll tell you my name, but you gotta do me a favor." Now her smirk showed her perfectly white teeth. "As long as I can do it, I'll do it." She stepped a step closer to him and said "Oh, that's a bold thing of you to say." another step. She was so close, that he could literally smell her scent. She smelled of Strawberry and Vanilla. It was a strangely intoxicating scent, very pleasant in Tony's opinion. "To a complete stranger" she continued. She started slowly leaning in. But instead of kissing him, like Tony expected, she got to his ear and whispered "My name is Natalie Rushman." She said and continued "Now about that favor you promised me." "I owe you nothing." Tony interrupted her "But we had deal." She said surprise clearly shown on her face. "Yes, but that deal also contained that you have to tell me your real name, not some made up name you probably give to every other guy who asks." As he continued speaking he watched her eyes gradually widen more and more. "Natalie" looked like a deer caught in a headlight and stuttered out "Ho-How do you know that?" "I am pretty good at reading people and I always know when someone lies to me." He smirked at her like the cat that got the canary. She murmured something that to him sounded like "pretty good my ass" and watched her get back her composure. "Ok, you caught me. My name is Natasha Romanov." "That name suits you better than your fake name." he told her. "You really think so?" she asked looking a bit insecure. "Of course, now that you told me your name, it seems like I owe you a favor." She had a glint in her eyes and replied "Dance with me."

She didn't even give him time to reply, took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. At the time a fast song was just starting and they began to dance. She was leading and he was following, until Tony pulled his act together and tried to start leading. Through the next two minutes the both of them constantly battled for the leading position. At the end of the song they were both smiling. "You are a very good dancer, Ms. Romanov." He complimented her. "You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Stark." she replied. "Not too bad? I am the very best at everything I do." He replied fake cockily before adding as an afterthought "But please call me Tony, Mister Stark makes me feel like I am in trouble with my teacher, again." and winked at her. She laughed a bit at his fake arrogance and was about to reply, when the next song, a slow one, started. He pulled her close to him and started to lead. This time she didn't fight him for the leading position and they danced the whole time, enjoying the comfortable silence and the presence of each other. After the song ended Tony said "Let's do this again, another time." "Okay, this is my private number" and gave him a slip of paper with her number and her name. They looked each other in the eyes and both smiled at each other, both small blushes on their faces. Then she leaned in, gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around.

Just as she turned, Tony saw in the corner of his eyes that someone held a gun in his direction. Years of training made possible what happened next. He threw himself on the ground, dodged the bullet, got up with a roll, made a backflip and kicked the gun of the assassin in the air. He landed on his feet just in front of the assassin. The assassin tried to punch him, but Tony held his arm, flipped him over and kicked him in the face, knocking the assassin out. All of this came about so fast that everyone but Jarvis, Coulson and Natasha had to blink a few times to comprehend what just happened.

Then all hell broke loose. About 20 people pulled out their guns, while all the other people ran to the Exits. Tony ran to the person with gun nearest to him, and kicked the Man's arm so it was pointed into another direction just as Gunman1 shot and the bullet hit Gunman2 in the chest. By the time that had happened Tony already disarmed Gunman1, pulled his legs under him away and then shot him in his knee and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Tony then turned and shot Gunman3 in the legs five times and threw the empty gun in the face of Gunman4, just to run over to him to knock him out with a kick to the head. As he turned to help Natasha, he saw that she with deadly grace, obtained through years of fighting, took already 7 people out and was about finished her eighth. Next to Natasha, Coulson just finished up with another 6 of the assassins, while Jarvis had already finished his two opponents. Tony was about to crack a joke and then freak out about Natasha kicking ass, as Jarvis started to run in his direction. Tony was perplexed, what was up with his butler/caretaker/best friend. He got out "What the…" just as Jarvis reached him and pushed him to the ground. Tony closed his eyes and all he heard was the "BANG" of a gun and then silence. He opened his eyes to see Jarvis standing above him with a smile on his face. Jarvis suit jacket had a hole at the place where his heart was. Blood leaked out, soaking Jarvis clothes with it. Tony stared in shock. "J-J-Jarvis" he stuttered out. "I am sorry, Tony. But it seems like I won't be able to be at your side when you finally pull of your plan and change the world. You can do it I believe in you. Tony, please promise me something." Jarvis rasped out with a stained voice. "Everything" Breathed out Tony "Promise me to never become a Monster!" Then Jarvis collapsed and stopped breathing. "I won't. I promise." Tony said through tears.

He looked up, tears running down his face, and saw a Man with a sniper standing on a balcony. Something inside him snapped when he saw the man mocking him and laughing about the death of his best friend. Everything suddenly got slow for Tony. The Bullet flying at him, the blood flowing out of Jarvis wound, the movement of every other person in the room, everything.

And then Toni moved. To him it seemed just like running really fast, but everyone else did not even see him move. Before anyone could blink, he stood behind the Sniper. Nobody had an idea how he got there, until they saw the red foot prints on the wall, leading to the balcony.

Grabbing the weapon of the Sniper, he threw it against the wall, where it burst into thousands of pieces. Pushing the guy down the balcony, Tony jumped after him landing next to him. With a superman punch he jumped on him and punched him in the face. One time, two times, three times. On and on he punched him until the Assassin wasn't recognizable anymore.

Suddenly someone grabbed his raised hand and held it. Then he smelled something through the coppery smell of Blood. Vanilla and Strawberry. Natasha. He looked up and sure enough there stood Natasha holding his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Calm down, he is dead." Tony didn't answer he just sat there letting her hold him. She stroked through his hair, whispering calming words. Then he broke down crying and started to sob. Natasha just sat there holding him and spending him comfort. After 10 minutes of letting it all out he calmed down enough to seen many police officers storming through the doors just to stop and look on confused. After one last look around the hall, he slumped forward in Natasha's arms. Everything slowly got black and his ears started to ring a little and then he passed out, loosing every sort of consciousness. Finally losing himself to the comfort of awareness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, other than the story_**

The Adventures of Tony Stark III

 **12:30 Am, Hospital Station, SHIELD Basis** **~ Two Days Later**

He regained consciousness to the steady beeping of heart rate monitors. He opened his eyes, just to close them again, because of the bright white color of the room blinding him. "Which Idiot thought it a good idea to paint Hospital rooms bright white. That got to be the most irritating color, ever." He slurred out and then tried to sit himself up. "After I get out of this place I will open up my own hospital and I will have them paint all the walls in the recovery rooms black, as to not blind the poor souls who just got cut open." His irritated grumbling was brought to an end by someone trying to hold back their laughter. Tony's eyes shot open and zeroed in on the spot where the sound came from. In the door way stood a familiar women. He knew he had seen her before, but wasn't quite sure when and where he had seen her. Then he remembered seeing her fight someone. Everything came back to him; The Charity Ball, dancing with the beautiful red head, that know stood in the doorway, the attempted assassination, seeing the beautiful Redhead kicking ass, Jarvis taking a hit meant for him, Snapping when Jarvis died and the rest was one big blurring mess. "Fuck." He crashed back in to the mattress and held his head. "Please tell me I fucking dreamed all this shit up." He begged her. "As much as I would like to tell you that, you would know when I lie to you." Natasha replied with a sympathetic voice. "That's what I thought." He answered dejectedly. For a moment the both were silent. Until she asked him with a quiet voice, "I don't want to ask you this but I have to. How much do you remember of that night?" Tony was shaking, tears gathered in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, but nevertheless he began retelling the memories he still had of that evening "I remember flirting and dancing with you. After we finished up, with you kissing my cheek." Here Natasha blushed a little bit, but Tony was too busy retelling to notice. "Someone drew a gun. I easily took him out. Then more people drew weapons. We easily dealt with them. And then… then…."

Tony broke up and looked down at his clenched fists. "Then Jarvis ran up to me and pushed me away from something. Suddenly there was a lot of blood, and, and Jarvis made me promise him something. Then he fell over. I snapped and then everything is just a big blur." He stayed quiet, shaking his head in denial. "Jarvis can't be dead. I need him!" Natasha spoke up "I am sorry, T…" Just to be interrupted by Tony screaming "NO, NO SHUT UP. You're lying. This is all just one big bad nightmare. Jarvis can't be dead. He just can't.", His voice gradually getting smaller, until all that could be heard were Tony's harsh, irregular breathing.

Natasha walked slowly up to him, reached out with her arms and encircled him with them. This time he didn't resist the comfort she was willing to give him, way too exhausted to care anymore. "Hey" she whispered. Tony looked up to her. "I know it hurts now and it probably will for a long time, but one day in the future you will be able to look back at the memories you have of Jarvis and smile at all the good times you had." Tony acknowledged her words with a nod, but didn't say anything anymore. She held him for another five minutes until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

 **Three Hours Later**

Tony woke up feeling unnatural calm. He opened his eyes, just to see his new Arch-nemesis (the bright white color of the ceiling) glaring back at him. Then he felt something in his hand. It felt soft and warm and fit perfectly in his hand. Opening his eyes he saw Natasha sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand, looking as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"I'm sorry." His voice came out rough and scratchy. Natasha looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes and asked confused "What the hell are you sorry for?" Tony looked down, ashamed. "For being such a mess, For crying on you even if we just met and for taking all my sorrow and grief out on you, even if you did not deserve any of it. I'm just so incredible sorry for being such a big burden for someone I don't even know."

The thing she did surprised him the most. She stood up, walked over to him, sat on his bed and smiled at him. Taking his hand, to pull him in a sitting position she encircled him with her arms, again, kissed him on the cheek and then whispered softly "I promise you that for me you could **never** be a burden." The funny thing at this declaration was. Tony believed her when she told him that. Every other person in the world, even Jarvis he would have doubted and believed that one day, regardless of their promises, they would walk out on him. But this woman, this angel, whom he barely knew, had something on her that made him believe her.

They sat there like this, her holding him, neither saying something, for about one hour, until "What happened after I snapped?" Tony asked in a muffled voice. "You saw the Snipe, who had intended to kill you, standing on a balcony. Then you suddenly disappeared from your spot and reappeared behind the guy and then you started to beat the living shit out of that guy. We didn't really understand how you got behind the assassin, until we saw the footprints on the wall." "I ran up a freaking wall?" Tony interrupted. "But how?" he asked. "Are you familiar with the concept of Mutants or as we like to call them "Super Humans"?" Natasha asked him. "Yeah, I've read a little bit about that topic, to see if I couldn't replicate those effects and make them available for everyone, it goes without saying, that I did not suceed." Tony replied and continued "Are you implying that I'm a Mutant?" Natasha looked him in the eyes and nodded. Then she said "Yes, we think you are, but there is no actual proof. We would have to do a few tests, with your permission." Thinking a little about it, Tony replied "I will think about it." Natasha smiled at that. "If it turns out you are a Mutant, we could help you with learning to control your powers." "Who is this We you keep talking about?" Tony asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"We are the organization SHIELD, the group which Agent Romanoff also belongs to" answered someone standing in the doorway. Both their heads whipped around, to see a tall, dark skinned man standing in the doorway. He didn't have any hair on his head and wore an eye-patch about one of his eyes. "I'm Nick Fury Director of SHIELD. SHIELD is working for the safety of the world." He said, seeing Tony's look of confusion. "Alright" came from Tony. "I don't know if what you say is even true, but at the moment I'd just like to go home and think about all of this." He continued and as an afterthought he added "I also need time to mourn for Jarvis, so please do not pester me for an answer." Fury stood there for a bit looking thoughtful, but after a short moment he nodded his head in agreement and verbally added "Alright, I can understand that, but I'd like to send someone with you, in case you need help." Tony looked like he was about to protest so Fury added, "I am sure that Agent Romanoff will be most happy to help you with coming to terms with all of this." Tony saw Natasha nodding her head in agreement with director Fury.

 **Timeskip: 2 Hours**

After hearing that it would be Natasha who would come with him, Tony was quick to agree. Letting himself be checked out by Doctors for a last time, Tony was quickly given clearance to go. After Tony had showered and eaten, they were brought to a garage in the Basis, where Tony saw his "Stark1" car. After much arguing, Tony was convinced by Natasha to take the passenger seat. They drove off, with Tony still whining about how unfair it was that Natasha got to drive his car. "You should be honored you know?" came from Tony after half an hour of driving. Natasha rolled her eyes, but decided to humor him regardless. "And why is that?" she asked. "You are the first person, other than me, who was allowed to drive this car." She smirked at him and sarcastically replied "Wow, to now that I got to do something this important, I can finally die happily." Tony chuckled a bit and then became quiet. Suddenly he said "Let's go to Burger King, I've got cravings for Cheese Burgers." Natasha nodded, but didn't give a verbal answer, because she was concentrating on the traffic.

 **Timeskip: 20 Minutes**

Natasha had finally found a Burger King and had parked the car on a nearly empty parking space. They stood, waiting for the person in front of them to be finished. After what felt like an eternity it was finally their turn to order. Tony coughed a little bit to get the attention of the cashier. He didn't even look up and just snapped "Be patient I'll be there for you in a little bit." Tony looked highly amused at that and gestured to Natasha to stay silent, because she looked like she couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Tony crept up to the guy silently and poked him in the head. The cashier's head snapped up, to shout at whoever dared to poke him, just to choke at seeing who he ignored. He pleaded with Tony not to mention it to anybody and even offered him free food. Tony smirked at the man and started to order "I'd like to have 8 cheese burgers, two milkshakes and fries" then he looked over to Natasha, raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you want something, too?" Both the cashier and Natasha looked at him like he was insane. Noticing their looks Tony asked "What do I have something on my face?" Natasha pulled herself together and ordered herself a coke, two Whooper and fries. Regardless of the cashiers offer of free food Tony gave him 50 dollars and told him he could keep the change, if he gave Tony two BK crowns. This time only the cashier looked at him weirdly. While Natasha just rolled her eyes and smiled a little. They got their food and got back to the car, Tony already wearing his crown and trying to convince the Black Widow to put "hers" on. "No Tony I will not wear that stupid cardboard crown and I don't care how much you pout." Natasha spoke in a playful irritated voice. "But 'Tasha, please." Tony pouted and gave her a puppy-dog look. "No, Tony and don't call me 'Tasha." rolling her eyes as she said that. "But I got this crown just for you. Come on, you'll be a queen and everybody will have to do what you say." Tony continued. "I will never wear this stupid crown and you won't be able to convince me otherwise." She said with finality.

 **-Linebreak-**

They entered Tony's hotel room, both wearing crowns. "I still don't know how you convinced me to wear the crown." She grumbled dejectedly. "Nobody is able to resist me, babe. So just deal with it." Tony cockily replied. "Come on I will show you were the bathroom and your bedroom is. Then we go to sleep. I'm completely drained and you look like you haven't slept in a week." After Tony had shown Natasha her room they both got ready for bed and after a quick goodnight, both fell asleep, in their own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot**

The Adventures Of Tony Stark IV

 **02.00 Am, Tony's hotel apartment, New York**

Tony woke up at 02.00 Am, after sleeping for four hours. For him that was pretty long, because since he could remember he always was an insomniac and barely slept three hours a night. He never had a problem with this though, since the less he slept the more work and training he could get done.

Sitting up, looking for something to busy himself with until Natasha woke up, he decided now would be as good time as any to make sure his private jet was ready for the flight back to Malibu tomorrow morning. He dialed the number of the one responsible for preparing his Jet, and got the information that his jet was already prepared and, if he so wished, he could fly right now. Satisfied with this information he said his thanks, one of the lessons Jarvis had, quite literally, beaten in his head. " _Jarvis",_ he thought with a tear rolling down his cheek, _"I hope wherever you are now that it is better there, than it is here, I miss you old bastard."_

Then he got up, walked out of his bedroom, into the living area of the apartment where the mini fridge with all the alcoholic beverages was. While Tony was only 18 that didn't mean he never had gotten drunk before and since Jarvis was from England where the legal drinking age was 18 he was never really heeding the legal American drinking age, thus Tony had gotten drunk on his birthday and some other occasions.

He grabbed a bottle of the one thing he had never drunken with Jarvis before, Vodka. Jarvis thought that Vodka was shitty stuff to drink, so the only things he and Tony had drunk were Whiskey, Vine and Beer. Tony took his first sip of the high percentage beverage and started to cough, because of the heavy burning at the back of his throat. He could now understand why Jarvis never let him drunk Vodka, because while the burning was similar, the Vodka had an even more vile taste than Whiskey. For the occasion of distracting himself from Jarvis death it was perfect.

Then he heard a female voice frantically whispering. The whispers came out of Natasha's room. Tony mentally argued with himself if it was a good idea to wake up a sleeping professional assassin. But he threw caution to the wind when he heard her scream. He ran inside her room and was at her side in seconds. _"Seems like my mutant powers kicked in again"_ , Tony thought to himself. Filing that thought away for later and carefully shook Natasha while whispering "Wake up, 'Tasha, it is just a bad dream. Don't worry. I am here for you."

She woke up, giving him a right hook to the chin. Tony didn't say anything and just held her. "Sshhh calm down everything is okay, you are with me, Tony, in a hotel room in New York, nobody is in any kind of danger here and nothing is gonna happen to you." Tony whispered soothingly. Natasha calmed down soon after and said "I'm sorry that I woke you up." Tony answered her calmly "Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep anyway." Natasha raised an eyebrow at him "Why couldn't you sleep, did you also have nightmares?" Tony shook his head "No I just naturally don't sleep that much so it is quite normal for me to be awake at this time of night."

Both didn't know what to say anymore so they just sat, silently, at 02.30 am in the morning on Natasha's bed. Tony would like to say that it wasn't awkward at all, but that would be the biggest lie since the invention of sliced bread. "Is that ice over there? I am going over there now to break it." He said sarcastically and actually up, trying, but failing badly, to look serious. It wasn't really that funny and normally Natasha would never laugh about a line that cheesy, but looking at certified genius Tony Stark sitting in front of her using the stupidest of lines to break the awkwardness, she cracked up. Hard. She laughed so hard she fell out of the bed. And Tony, who watched her fall out of the bed, doubled over, laughing and also falling over, thus he now laid next to Natasha, both laughing like maniacs. When the stopped laughing, both were a little flushed and out of breath. Then Tony spoke up again "I think now we have two options." She looked at him to elaborate and thus he did "Option One, we talk about our problems, your nightmare, my grievance and all that bullshit." Natasha grimaced at the thought of talking about her emotions and waited for him to tell her the second option they had "or" Tony continued "My personal favorite, you lay back in your bed, I go to the other room, take as much alcohol as I can and we both get completely smashed." Natasha didn't even have to think before she said "Let's get smashed."

 **09.00 Am, Next Morning**

Natasha woke up, dry throat and a pounding headache and tried to take in the situation she was in, without opening her eyes. She felt something warm and soft next to her, heard the heaving up and downs of the chest of the person next to her, but she also, to her relief, felt the soft material of the clothes she had put on last night before going to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the living something next to her. What she saw made her almost laugh. There was Tony Stark, fully clothed, nearly falling out of the bed, sunglasses on and a Burger King crown on his head. When she looked further around the room she spotted two empty Vodka bottles and two empty Tequila bottles standing on the ground next to the bed.

She remembered drinking them with Tony and getting to know each other better. In the beginning they hadn't talked all that much about personal things, but nearing the end of the first Vodka bottle, Tony had told her about his childhood, training and his AIs (You, Dummy and Butterfinger) and in return she told him about the red room, her becoming part of SHIELD to erase some of the red out of her ledger and her only real friend Clint Barton aka Hawk Eye (Nothing to personal about him, just some of their missions). She was seriously shocked of herself for telling Tony this much. He had woken up sometimes ago and saw her expression of fear and quickly told her "Everything you told me about will stay with me forever and I will never tell anything to anyone." Satisfied with this she nodded and surprising herself she actually trusted him with these Information about her past. "Besides" he continued, regaining her attention "I don't think you should be this hard on yourself, because you were raised to be an Assassin and didn't volunteer. Also if we would compare I would have way more red in my ledger than you ever could." Confused she asked "I don't understand. How could you have killed more people than me?" Tony looked at her like it should be obvious "Personally I only killed about seven people." he told her "but indirectly I killed millions, after all I build the best weapons that everybody uses to kill each other. Now how about we cheer up and start getting ready, 'cause we have my Jet waiting for us to fly us back to Malibu."

 **10.30am, Private Stark Airport**

Tony and Natasha drove up to Tony's Jet, boarded with the car, sat down on their places and started to talk. The whole flight long they talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying the presence of the other. After they got the okay from the pilot they got in the car and drove off to Tony's Mansion.

When they got there Natasha was in awe, but hid it all behind a small smile, seeing as her friend Tony gradually led his guard down. Friend, she didn't have many of those, but was excited at the chance of getting to know her knew one. As she sat on Tony's way to expensive coach and pondered this, she was startled out of her thoughts when she heard something explode. One thing she was now pretty sure off. Things were never ever getting boring with Tony Fucking Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Still do not own anything, only plot_**

The Adventures Of Tony Stark V

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Tony Stark's Mansion, Malibu**

Natasha had seen Tony about five times since moving in with him. It started to bother her that Tony didn't even have time to hang out with her and they hadn't even really spoken since moving here. Thus she decided enough is enough, got up from her comfortable position on the couch and started talking into the direction of Tony's workshop. The nearer she got to the workshop, the more she asked herself, what it was that kept him bound to his workshop. She started to question, if he just didn't want to talk and spend time with her, but shook that thought quickly out of her mind. She stopped for a last time in front of a safety door, with a coded lock. She looked at it and decided that instead of hacking it or destroying the door, she just should knock. She knocked and then waited for a moment. When she was about to knock again the door opened and she walked in.

What she saw had her gaping. The workshop was basically heaven for anyone who liked cars, technology or shiny things. Looking around she saw many, many cars, one more expensive than the other. She saw somethings that looked like weapons and decided to ask Tony about them when she finally found him. Remembering what she was here for in the first place, she looked around her and finally saw him. He stood at a big table with many computers standing on it. These computers didn't look like any she had ever seen before. They seemed more futuristic and definitely better than those at shield. Tony wore a white T-shirt and jeans, which looked like he didn't change them for at least three days. He looked exhausted but satisfied. Without turning to look at her he said "Good that you are here, you are about to witness the finishing of my greatest invention, ever." And while she looked on Tony pressed a key on his keyboard and then they both waited. Natasha didn't know what to expect and just hoped it wasn't some weapon that could destroy the world.

"Hello, Sir. How may I be of help to you." Came a British voice. Natasha whirled around, looking for the source of the sound, but when she didn't find any, she looked at Tony with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. "That's Jarvis." At her inquisitive look he explained further "J.A.R.V.I.S. short for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, also a honor for my teacher/best friend" the last part he only whispered.

Natasha looked at him sympathetically, but then remembered why she really was here. "I wanted to speak with you about something, Tony." He looked up to her and nodded. "How about I make us something to eat and then we speak." said Tony. "You cook?" Natasha asked him surprised. He nodded again and answered slightly downtrodden "Yeah, Jarvis taught me some things, in case that he wasn't available. Which happened now, I guess." Natasha smiled at him comfortingly, offered him a hand and helped him up. Hand in hand they started their walk upstairs.

After a surprisingly delicious diner, cooked by Tony, they sat down and both stayed quiet, both enjoying the company of the other. Then Tony started "You know," Natasha looked at him, but stayed quiet "since I was a child I never had any friends, other than Jarvis, so I really hope that I don't fuck up my chance to be friends with you." Natasha looked at him surprised that he considered her a friend, when they had barely met. He continued "since most people now will stay away even more from me, since they found out that I am a mutant." "What do you mean, found out that you are a mutant." Natasha asked bewildered. "I thought that by now every newspaper in the world would already now about me." Suddenly Natasha understood his concern "Did nobody tell you?" she asked "Tell me what?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that nobody at SHIELD told you that they did everything to prevent the Journalists of leaking this information." When Tony shook his she burst out laughing and said "Classic Fury, "forgetting" to give all the details that could be important." Suddenly she calmed down and asked "Let's be serious for a second, did anything notably change since the awakening of your mutation?" Tony looked thoughtful for a second "Yeah, now that you mention it, I noticed that my brain is processing information at an even faster rate. Nearly everything I do seems slower. I also notice details I often overlooked before today." Natasha nodded "Well, that's to be expected. Did you discover any else powers you have now?" Tony thought again then he answered slowly "Yeah, kind of, but nothing really important." "Even if it doesn't seem important, you should still tell me, I know pretty much about mutation." Natasha reassured him. "Ok, well I seem to have got a sort of awareness for metal. Like I can feel where it is and what sort of metal it is but nothing else." Tony said. Natasha eyes widened at the implication of that and told him "It seems that you have the possibility to awake another power. But don't get your hopes up to much." "How do you know so much about mutations?" Tony asked suspiciously. In response Natasha took a hold of the table with one hand and lifted it up. "I got my own mutation and like you the possibility to develop another one." Tony looked lost in his thoughts. Then he hesitantly asked "So, hypothetically spoken, if I decide to join SHIELD, would you be my trainer, or someone else?" Natasha herself was unsure so she replied "Well, that depends on the director and how important you are classed. But with the development of you getting a second power it is highly possible, but let me just ask Fury."

 **Time Skip 20 Minutes**

Natasha came back into the room, looking happy, opened her mouth and told him "After a short discussion, The Director came to the same conclusion as me, that you should be trained by me." Tony's mouth widened into a smirk, then he said with barely contained happiness "Well in that case, it seems we are stuck with each other, because I agree to become a SHIELD Agent."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Adventures Of Tony Stark VI**_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything and never will**

 **Two Month Later, Secret SHIELD Underground Trainings Station, Washington DC**

After Tony had agreed to become a SHIELD Agent, he had been given another week to mourn the death of Jarvis. In this week he and Natasha got to know each other for real and became fast friends.

It was a completely new experience for the both of them. While Natasha was friends with Clint Barton aka Hawk-Eye hers and Tony's friendship was something completely different. Her friendship, with Clint, was started due to him bringing her to SHIELD, thus giving her a new chance at life and having her owe Clint a debt. Though she gradually worked of her debt through saving his life, there was always a reminder in the back of Natasha's mind. With Tony it was something different though. They both had seen each other at their weakest and had helped each other and had bonded over their nightmares and problems. Never before in her life had she trusted and bonded with someone as fast as with Tony.

When the week was over Tony had been brought to a SHIELD Base in DC, where all the other "talents" were brought. At the moment there weren't that many trainees. Generally through the whole of SHIELD there were only a handful of mutants. Including the trainees, Tony and Natasha there were 12. Tony wasn't given enough clearance to know about any of them though, so they didn't really interest him. The training grounds were about as big as an average soccer/football field and mostly equipped with nearly indestructible stuff. He had been staying there for a month and three weeks with Natasha. Natasha was a big help trying to figure out how to activate his super speed. He still remembered his first successful attempt.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tony was standing in an open field, trying to get a grip on his abilities. After three days of trying to consciously activate his speed, he now was getting frustrated. He was about to punch something when… "Stop trying to force it and calm down. If you cramp up now it will become impossible for you to succeed." Spoke Natasha in her deep, calming voice. Tony jumped, not having heard her creeping up to him. "Don't do that to me, woman. You'll give me a heart attack." Natasha stuck out her tongue playfully. "But thanks for the advice I will try to heed it." Tony continued. Then he closed his eyes, breathed in and concentrated on what he wanted to do. Suddenly it clicked. When he opened his eyes everything was even slower than usual. He could see everything in slow motion. He saw Natasha's jaw drop, and saw her letting go of something she held in her hands and to him it seemed like gravity had stopped working because of the smartphone Natasha had dropped looked like it stood in the air. Tony was so fascinated by this ability that he didn't react until the handy had nearly reached the ground. Then he moved. Natasha felt the wind hitting her first, until she noticed that her dropped cellphone was back in her hands and that Tony was on the other side of the field._

 _ **Flashback End**_

After this incident, Natasha told Tony that during the activation of his powers his eyes had started to glow blue. After that they had tested how fast Tony could go and how well he could maneuverin closed rooms. Those tests had given Tony some bruises and Natasha some good laughs. While his mutant training had gone pretty well and he now could control his powers completely, Natasha was given the task of training him and the other trainees in martial arts and weapon fighting techniques, so they wouldn't be over dependent on their gifted power. Natasha got a big surprise while trying to teach him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Natasha had just finished up with the other two trainees, one who had the ability to change parts of his body into iron and the other who could transform part of his body into weapons. They both lay on the ground panting. Both didn't get even one hit in. Now it was Tony's turn and Natasha couldn't wait to beat him up a little bit, for all the teasing he did to her. Tony calmly stood inside the boxing ring. They both eyed each other, until Natasha threw the first punch. What followed was something she didn't expect. Tony caught her fist, twisted her arm and then threw her over his shoulder. Now she was lying on her back, registering what happened to her. She looked at Tony wide eyed and asked completely bewildered "How?" Tony smirked at her and replied "Surprised? I told you that Jarvis had trained me in martial arts." She looked at him angrily "Ohh okay if that's how you want to play than I will stop holding back." Then she jumped up and before he even had a chance had him in a choke grip with her tights and wrestled him to the ground. "Point for me." She told him smirking._

 _They continued until they both couldn't move anymore. Natasha told Tony then sleepily "I don't think that I will have to train you in martial arts. The only thing you have to do is to incorporate your speed in your fighting style. How good are you with weapons?" Tony slurred back "I create guns, so I have to be pretty good at shooting them" Natasha whacked him on the head and glared at him "Stop being sassy." Tony held his head and mock pouted at her, but seeing the hard look on her face resigned with a sigh "Well I can shoot pretty good and I am pretty good with knifes. Never trained with anything else, though." Natasha told Tony then that he wouldn't have to train in martial arts and weapon use with her, but that she always could use a sparring partner._

 _ **Flashback End**_

And over the rest of the two month Tony had started to incorporate his speed in his style of fighting, but wasn't completely finished. In martial arts The Black Widow was better than him, but not by much. Tony still wasn't completely over Jarvis death, but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

In his free time Tony had started to build some better computers and communication devices for SHIELD, which he sold them at a lower price than usual.

 **-Linebreak-**

Tony and Natasha were lying on a couch watching a film, when suddenly the door opened and in came Agent Phil Coulson, whom said "Come on up. We have a mission for you. You both, with the help of a team, which includes me, are going to break in a Hydra Base in the Arctic. It seem like they have found Captain America!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures Of Tony Stark VII

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**_

 _ **Enjoy ;-)**_

* * *

 **04.00 AM, Shield Jet, Arctic Ocean**

* * *

SHIELD jets, Tony decided, were way too uncomfortable for long flights. Sitting on a cold, hard iron bench for about 4 hours was just a shitty way to travel somewhere. He was determined to upgrade the Jets to his standards. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, to focus on the mission.

Why couldn't these Hydra idiots build their base at another location, like on the Bahamas or Hawaii or some other sunny, nice and hot place.

He looked up, to see most of the Captain America Rescue Team sleeping. Tony guessed that the only reason they could sleep under these circumstances, was that all of them were experienced and used to the long uncomfortable flights. The team consisted of 12 people including him and Natasha. Tony did not even know one of them and Natasha didn't seem very sociable with them either.

She sat silently in her seat, eyes closed, the picture of calmness and coolness. As if she knew that he was looking at her, she opened her eyes and spoke "In about one hour we are going to reach our destination." Her voice woke up their sleeping team members, who acknowledged her words with small nods, but didn't say anything.

It came crashing down on Tony how ridiculous the situation was. Two and a half months ago he was just a billionaire genius inventor and now he sat in a jet, about to infiltrate a base of a secret organization, to retrieve The Captain America.

He started to feel anxious. What was he even doing here? He had after all just started his training. He was just a trainee, without any experience. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes Tony looked up, to see Natasha standing over him. She looked at him sympathetic and whispered "Stop worrying so much. If you freak out you are just going to blow this mission. I'm here and together we will rock this gig. Now take a calming breath and prepare yourself."

Tony closed his eyes and took a huge gulp of air, held it for a short while and then exhaled slowly. While still anxious he at least had calmed down a little bit.

"Better?" Natasha asked "Yeah" Tony replied. Natasha sat back down, closer to him. "Why do you think I was chosen to go on this mission?" he asked. Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering "Well, there are probably a whole lot of factors. I would say that the major reasons are that you are a genius and a mutant. That you are already trained and pretty good in martial arts I would say is another major argument in your favor." Tony looked more and more pleased with himself as she continued to speak, but stayed silent. After a short pause she added "Under any other circumstances I would have said that you are not ready for a mission this important, but I will trust you and the decision of our superiors and hope for the best result we can get." Tony looked at first put out, but then quickly realized she was right.

Then Tony asked her hesitantly "What do you think should we expect from this mission?" "Well if everything goes according to plan we could get in and out without that much confrontation, but on these missions every plan fails. So I think the best we can hope for is that everybody survives and that we retrieve our goal."

The jet shook for a short few moments and then it was silent. "We are there!" Natasha exclaimed.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

* * *

The whole team had changed into clothes that were better suited for this mission. All but Natasha and Tony wore heated black camouflage suits, helmets and protective wests.

Natasha wore, surprising Tony, a black leather suit ( **The Outfit she wears in the movies)** that barely protected her from the cold. When he asked her if she wouldn't freeze, she answered ominously "I never freeze." and left it at that. Tony, of course, appreciated her outfit regardless and ogled her shamelessly and when she caught him looking she just winked at him flirtingly.

Tony himself wore also a heated black body suit, but his was made out of fabric. Over that he wore black leather armor. On his feet were special designed shoes, by himself of course, who wouldn't be destroyed as easily as normal ones, when he used his super speed.

They all also wore glasses to protect their eyes.

They had already spotted the Hydra Base and made plans, with the limited knowledge they had, how to infiltrate it best.

They would split themselves in pairs of two and go all from different directions. The whole time they would stay in communication. Five of the teams were diversions for Tony and Natasha, who were chosen because they were the fastest and the best. They would go in through the vents and search for Captain America and if possible retrieve him.

The plan in theory was easy, but the practical part was going to be the problem. The other teams had all positioned themselves and were about ready to launch the first diversion attack on the Base.

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

Tony and Natasha stood on the roof of the Hydra base, waiting for the signal. They heard it first as the sound of an ear splitting explosion. They waited. Then they heard shots being fired. They waited with baited breath, until their radio came to life with the voice of their teammate. "Diversion Team Alpha One here, Explosives planted and detonated, successfully pulled the interest of the enemy, Three Enemies down, Two wounded, Infiltration Team permission granted to start anytime now."

With the permission to start both Natasha and Tony swung themselves up in the vents and down into the base. Both not knowing what they would discover down there.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Tony Stark VIII

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope not mine, never was, never will be**_

 **Hydra Basis**

Tony stumbled out of the vents, silently cursing. Who knew that breaking into a secret basis through the vents was that difficult? Natasha came out after Tony trying to hold in her laughter. Tony just glared at her, thinking of something to say to her that would wipe that stupid smirk of her face, but before he could open his mouth she put her hand on it to shut him up. Tony was about to bite into her hand, until he saw why she shut him up. Sleeping on beds, a few feet away from them were three hydra agents. He looked back at Natasha to see her sneaking to the door and motioning him to follow her.

Once they were out of the room they looked around trying to figure out where to go. They heard steps coming into their direction and hid in a small broom closet. As the two patrols passed them they heard them talking "Yeah, I'm gonna have to guard Captain America today until 6:00pm, after that I've got time.", Said a male voice. Another voice, this time female, spoke up "I only have to work till 3:00 pm. So I can prepare us diner." Then they were silent until Tony and Natasha heard the sound of people kissing each other. After the two hydra Agents were finished and went into different direction, Tony and Natasha started to follow the male guard. It was easy enough for them to follow the guard undiscovered, until they came to a safety door. The guard first had to let an eye scanner scan his right eye, and then he held the ring finger of his left hand on a fingerprint reader and finally had to tip an eight digit number combination into a code field. The door opened, but as soon as the guard had walked through the door, the door started to close again. With no other choice Tony grabbed Natasha and activated his speed, but the door closed fast enough that they just barely got through before it closed.

Looking around the lab Tony counted at least twelve guards positioned all over the room. Since they hadn't had the time to discuss a course of action Tony told Natasha "I will take the right side.", and then activated his super powers. He just waited and analyzed the situation in what he had dubbed, because of lack of imagination when it came to names, the speed mode. He saw that only one had already detected the thread and that he was about to tell the others. Tony didn't want to lose the surprise effect completely so he pulled out a knife, with a long silvery black blade, and ran into the direction of the guard, they had followed.

The guard didn't even have the chance to raise his hands in defense, before Tony cut his throat open. The other guards saw how one of their own fell to the ground dead, before they noticed, too late, Natasha standing in the doorway. She was already holding two pistols, one in each hand, and shot two of the guards in the head which then fell to the ground, dead. Tony had already moved on to his next targets and took out another two with his knife. Natasha picked up a lab table and threw it in the direction of two guards who dodged it by rolling on the ground, losing their weapons in the process. They never saw Natasha`s pistols flying into their direction, until they shattered on their heads. "Well, that's an unorthodox way to use pistols." Tony laughed. The last five guards had finally pulled their own weapons and were now firing at the two Intruders.

Tony, tauntingly, sidestepped each bullet with ease, while Natasha held up a table to shield herself. Tony had counted each shot so he knew when they were firing their last bullets and dodged them with an extra vagrant flick flack. Then he sped behind two of them and knocked them out with super-fast kicks to their heads. Natasha, not one for big shows, just threw the table, which she had used as a shield, at the last three standing, who then passed out.

Then Natasha turned to glare at Tony who didn't know what he did wrong, but before he could ask she said "We will talk later about your recklessness." and then proceeded to tie up the passed out guards, not giving Tony a chance to defend himself.

Natasha was busy tying up the surviving Agents of Hydra, but looked up when she heard Tony say "I think I found what we were looking for." And when she looked into the direction Tony was looking he saw it to. Bound to a lab table within an ice chamber was Steven Rogers. "You'll hack yourself into their system and release the Captain, while I contact our team, to check how it's going." Tony accepted her orders with a nod and proceeded to hack himself into the security system of the room. Tony snorted at the thought that they thought that they could keep out anybody with such a shitty security system. He was already through the fire wall and just as he was about to release Captain America, he heard Natasha behind him say "The team leader just told me that we should hurry up, but till now nobody was seriously hurt."

Tony turned to her and smiled briefly and told her "That's good, then let's free ole' Steve and get out of here.", then he pushed a button on the screen of his Stark Phone which released the Captain. He grabbed Captain America and threw him over his shoulder. His work outs had really shown good results, thought Tony to himself. Looking around Tony saw Natasha already opening up another vent in which she crawled in.

* * *

After running into some Hydra agents and Tony using his speed for about two hours straight, which was harder to do since he had to carry both Natasha and the Captain. they finally met their team back at the Jet where Tony secured Captain America, while Natasha helped to treat the minor injuries of their colleagues. Since the pilot was one of the wounded Tony took over the Jet with glee, while Natasha sat herself in the Co-pilot seat to supervise him. Tony changed the Jet into stealth mode and proceeded to take off. After a five hour flight they arrived back at the Helicarrier. There they brought the Captain and the wounded into the infirmary and after their own medical check-ups an exhausted Tony hurled himself into his bed and fell asleep nearly instantly since the adrenaline had finally worn of.

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of someone knocking onto the door quite noisily. He groaned as he forced his sore body to move. The strain of moving at such high speeds was still enormous, but with time and training it got better. He still remembered when he had first used his powers for longer than ten minutes and how he couldn't move for two days after that.

Hearing the knocking again he stood up and after pulling on some sweatpants he opened the door to see Coulson standing in the doorway. "What the fuck possessed you to wake me up this early, Agent?" Coulson smirked at him dryly and threw Tony a badge "Well I was chosen by Fury to give you your badge that proves that you are now a full agent of SHIELD, congratulations." Tony looked at him and told him "Stop being sassy with me in the morning and if you don't than I will start being sassy and to quote a great man "Don't provoke me. You won't like me when I'm provoked."" Coulson looked like he was barely able to prevent himself from bursting out laughing and told him "I think that you took that a little bit out of context, Tony." Tony just shrugged his shoulders and said "Ähh, don't give a fuck." This time Coulson did laugh but sobered up quickly. "I think you should stay away from Natasha today, she's very pissed. She already threw one of your "Special Colleagues" through a wall, cause he asked a stupid question." Tony winced. He knew first hand just how much that hurt. Coulson then turned and said "As much fun it would be to talk longer with you Tony, I have things to do and you need a shower." and with those words he stepped out of the room, just barely hearing Tony say "Greet the pirate from me." Smiling Coulson walked in the direction of the Infirmary to "guard" (*cough, cough* stalk *cough, cough*) Captain America.

While Coulson started his daily tasks, Tony took a shower and ate breakfast, before he decided to invent or build something. Taking out his safety goggles he decided that his Stark Phone wasn't save enough, JARVIS not intelligent enough and remembered that the weapon his college friend Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes ordered still weren't ready. So he would have a very busy day. The he thought of something. Since he now could freely activate the "Speed Mode", he wondered if it was possible just to use the part where everything gets slower. He activated the Speed Mode and tried to hack into something unimportant, like the server of the pentagon or the SHIELD private servers, but as he did that he very fast learned that while yes it functioned how he imagined, his key-board was now just a pile of ash on his desk. So he wrote on his mental check list that he would have to build everything he himself used was strong enough to resist the heat that would build up through his fast movements.

Deactivating his "Speed Mode" for the time being, Tony first built himself a new keyboard and new heat resistant tools. After that he activated his powers again, proceeded to then update JARVIS, after that made new pistols for Rhodey and Natasha and finally designed and programmed a new generation of Stark Phones. He made two versions of the Stark Phone and gave the inferior one to Obediah Stane to publish it as the next big hit of Stark Industries, while he himself took the better design for himself. Deciding that he should give Natasha something he also made her his superior version of the Phone.

Looking at a watch Tony saw that he had made all this things in less than 2 hours and was very pleased with himself. Just as he was about to go search for Natasha to give her the Phone and the Pistol she barged into his room looking pissed. "Hello, sunshine." Tony said sarcastically. "Shut it, Stark" Natasha glared at him. "What got your panties in a twist?" Tony asked her. She looked at him angrily and told him "Remember when I told you yesterday that we would talk about your recklessness, now we talk." Tony replied heatedly "What's your problem? I did one reckless thing and you start screaming at me as if I killed your cat." "One reckless action could mean death for your comrades or even worse you!" she screamed. "Why do you care if I fucking die, it's my problem." Tony retorted "I care because I'm fucking fallin' for you, idiot." She blurted out and as soon as she realized what she just said slapped her hands over her mouth.

Tony felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Just ignore I said something." Natasha pleadingly babbled and Tony did the only thing that came to mind to shut her up. He kissed her.

It felt like his complete body was under shock, everything tingled, as he felt the soft lips of the Black Widow on his mouth. After what felt like an eternity they pulled away and Natasha stuttered "That was… But … wow…. What does that mean for us?" and just as Tony was about to answer they each got a message through their communicators "Captain wakes up. Come now." "We will talk later" Tony promised her and together they rushed to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Only own the plot nothing more, nothing less**_

 **01.30 Pm; Helicarrier;** **Infirmary**

Steve Rogers came to, to the sound of awed whispering around him. He stayed silent and unmoving, in the hope that nobody had noticed that he was awake and that they would go away, so he could figure out where he was and who the people around were. Perhaps the Nazis had caught him or even worse Hydra. Since nobody spoke directly to him, he assumed that nobody noticed that he was awake.

Then he heard a door glide open and steps. Suddenly all whispering stopped, so he deducted that the person who had just come in was high up in the food chain. The whole room stayed silent for what seemed like hours to Steve, but what in truth was only half a minute. That is until an amused voice broke the silence "Can I tell him that we know or do we wait until he realises that everybody here knows that he is awake."

Steve recoiled at that. He hadn't thought that he would be discovered this fast. The only hope he now still had was that the person spoke English. Plus he recognized this voice from somewhere.

"Do you think his years in the ice took him the ability to open his eyes?"

There it was this irritating, sarcastic voice. What did the voice mean years in the ice? Whatever.

Then it came to him where he had heard that voice before and he sat up startled "Stark. Howard Stark.", escaped Steve.

When he looked around he saw that he was surrounded by many agents, but the only ones who stood out where the black guy with the eye-patch, the female red head and the one who looked like a younger Howard Stark.

The guy who looked like a younger Howard Stark answered nonchalantly "Nope on the first name, yes to the last name. My old man kicked the bucket years ago. Name's Tony. Tony Stark"

Then this "Tony" was promptly smacked on the head by the red head who had rolled her eyes at him.

"My name is Nick Fury, the redhead over there is Natasha Romanov and this over here is Phil Coulson we are from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We found you frozen in your jet. It has been 65 years since the world has last heard of you."

Tony raised his eyebrow at the lie, but didn't bother to comment on it.

Steve looked at them in disbelieve and stated in disbelief "65 years? You're Insane if you think that I would believe you."

, and with those words he sprang up, punched Fury in the face and ran out of the door. Fury looked disoriented for a short period, stood up while holding his broken nose and spoke through his ear-piece "To every available unit on the carrier, your new top priority for the moment is the capture of Captain America, use force if necessary, but do not hurt him to bad."

Tony of course found the whole thing hilarious and laughed his ass of the whole time. Natasha just shook her head at Tony and decided that perhaps they could speak now, until the Director said "What do you two don't understand about every available unit? Are you expecting a personal invite or something? Hurry up, you idiots."

Natasha looked annoyed that her conversation with Tony was going to be delayed again. Tony on the other hand sobered up when he saw the distressed expression on Natasha's face. Sighing Tony walked out of the door, activated his mutation and run in the direction the soldier had run.

* * *

Steve had already passed through three doors when he felt a gust of wind pass him. He looked behind him to see an empty corridor. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned around, just to jump and shriek. In front of him stood an annoyed looking Tony Stark, how he got there Steve had no idea.

He spoke "I know or can guess how much of an shock it has to be at the moment, but your awakening kind of interrupted an important conservation and I would really like to get back to it, so could you please come with me peacefully. Trust me when I say that we are the good guys, because if we wanted to harm you or do something to you, don't you think that we would already have done so."

Steve sheepishly smiled at Tony and nodded his head. "Good." He said to Steve and then in his ear-piece "I've got him; we're coming back now."

* * *

After Steve was back in his room and getting checked out by the doctors Tony and Natasha had gone to an isolated place where they could talk in peace; the gym. Well they had to throw out some other agents, disable a few cameras and block the doors, but hey. Now they stood in awkward silence, looking at each other, both not wanting to speak first.

Then Tony started "Fuck it, this is ridiculous. Ok listen, Natasha, I really really like you and perhaps even love you. Since you entered my life you bettered it in most possible ways and I want to give us a chance, but of course only if you are willing. I know I'm probably not the best opt… mgrphm."

Tony was interrupted by Natasha, whom had thrown herself at him, grabbed his head, pulled him in and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Tony felt his brain turn to mush and felt like he was on cloud nine. When they both pulled back due to the lack of air, both had bright smiles on their faces. "Yes, I am willing to try and I already told you that I am falling in love with you." Natasha replied. "Now we just have to find ourselves an assignment on which we stay together." Tony said with a smile still on his face.

"I think I can help with that.", Came the deep, calm voice of Nick Fury. Then he continued "Since has gone missing for two month, the public has become restless. They fear that something has happened to you. At first we could blame it on you grieving for your butler, but now even Obediah Stane demands that you come back and invent some new weapons."

Tony gritted his teeth at that name. The supposed best friend of his father, Tony had found out was the person who sold STARK Weapons to terrorists illegally.

"So your new assignment is, to live your life as you would, while inventing new things and going to parties and fund-raisers and stuff and Agent Romanov will be placed as your Personal Assistant. We will call you in from time to time when we have missions that require your assistance. "

Both Natasha and Tony smiled at this opportunity and promised that they would keep up their training and stay in contact.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

 **Time Skip: Three Years**

 **Tony Age 21; Natasha Age 23**

As Natasha was listening to the deep, calm breathing of her partner and boyfriend, she couldn't help the feeling of euphoria that flew through her. The last three years had been the most stressful, but also the happiest of her short life. Of course there were some ups and downs in them, but that was too expected when a nearly emotionally broken assassin, who tried to repent for her sins through becoming an agent for the biggest secret organization in the world and a socially stunted billionaire/genius start a relationship together and they both being mutants just added to the daily chaos, destruction and craziness.

The three years had started relatively normal, well as normal as it could get. Juggling training, managing a company (Natasha as Tony's PA), inventing new stuff, going on a few missions and having a relationship with each other was surprisingly easy to handle. Of course some over lapping of duties and pleasure had helped as well, for example often Natasha would sit in Tony's workshops and write mission reports and look over complains and papers from STARK Industries, while Tony at the time would build, better or invent new things. Of course all this was managed pretty fast because of Tony's powers. They also planned their schedules to have at least two hours a day for personal stuff, mostly going on dates.

Through this work/pleasure rhythm they managed the first year nearly flawlessly, until they were called in for one mission that the both of them would never forget. It was also the mission were Tony first met Clint Barton aka Hawk-Eye.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tony and Natasha just had arrived at a small S.H.I.E.L.D Base for further information, when they were already shuffled into a quin-jet by Coulson and Barton. Apparently some scientist called Bruce Banner had experimented with something he shouldn't have and now turned into a giant green Monster, which smashed everything in its way and called himself Hulk._

 _Needless to say Tony was immediately a fan and nearly bounced off the walls in excitement._

 _Clint had looked at Natasha with a look that clearly said something like "Are you fucking kidding me"_

 _When they had landed they had found a destroyed street and a giant, green monster running away from the U.S. Army. Tony had cackled like a maniac, winked at Natasha and sped off. With an annoyed sigh the others had took off after him in an attempt to catch up to them._

 _When they had finally caught up to them what they saw had stunned them. Tony looked like he was playing with the Hulk. Running with high speeds he dodged the punches and knocked the Hulk on its back and instead of getting more angry like the agents had expected, it stood up and ran after Tony, who had slowed down a little bit and let The Hulk "tack" him. Well he let the Hulk pick him up. Then they had looked into each other's eyes and The Hulk had reverted back Dr. Banner._

 _After that Tony had done what every sane person would have done. He offered Bruce an employment and "convinced" the U.S. Army and S.H.I.E.L.D that he would take care of him. Since then they had all become friends._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Natasha still thought it extremely weird that they had bonded that fast with each other. Even she herself who always was on guard around even friends, not to mention strangers, had thought of Banner as a trustworthy friend really fast.

In her time with Tony she had learned some things from Tony when it came to building and repairing things. She remembered quiet clearly how it had come to that the first time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **8 Month after CARM(Captain America Retrieval Mission)**_

 _Natasha stumbled into Tony's lab ready to tear him a new one because he was causing things to blow up at 03.00 AM and quite frankly she was cranky because she hadn't slept very well the last few nights. Now on missions she wasn't too bothered by it, but now where she actually had some free time, she wanted to actually sleep god dammit. As she was about to kick Tony's ass he turned around, childlike glee clearly visible in his eyes. When he saw the frown on her face and after looking at his watch and realizing what time it was, his gaze dropped to the ground and he started to apologize "I am sorry for being thus loud. I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that I was really frustrated about something, so I threw one of my many projects at the wall and it shattered and exploded, but now I finally figured that something out that has bothered me for quite some time now which I would show you what it is that I have been working on, but it's all theoretical for the moment and I want to make it up to you and not bore you to death with boring theoretical chemical work and…" Tony rambled on for some time now and Natasha couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her features at her boyfriend's incoherent rambling._

 _Tony would have probably rambled on forever if Natasha hadn't shut him up in the best way possible, a swift kick to the shin. At his hurt expression she pulled him into a gentle embrace and kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled away Tony had a dazed smirk on his face while Natasha herself smiled brighter than the fire-body in the sky known as the sun._

 _Then she leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear "Ohh I know exactly how you could make it up to me."_

 _Tony was smirking at her and leaning in to kiss her, when she suddenly pulled away and told him with a smirk on her face "Teach me how to fix and better my stuff."_

 _Tony looked at her with an expression of disbelief on his face, until he realized how she had played him that made him glower at her playfully, while she just winked._

 _All teasing aside he taught her for two weeks and to their mutual surprise and pleasure she was quite adept at building, inventing and fixing stuff._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Natasha was quite happy with all this developments, but with all those good things happening to them, of course something bad had to happen. One year ago during a weapon presentation in Afghanistan Tony had been kidnapped by the terrorist organization called the Ten-Rings.

Due to some shrapnel near his heart and a magnet powered by an **A.R.K.-** Reactor Tony didn't want to use his powers, because he feared that if he moved at high speed the bullets would pierce right through the magnet and into his heart. So he stayed there for two and a half months and built himself the first Iron-Man suit with the help of a doctor called Yinzen.

Natasha had searched everywhere, with the backing and help of S.H.I.E.L.D, leaving STARK Industries to be managed by Obediah "Obie" Stan and Virgina "Pepper" Potts, whom Tony had personally promoted after meeting her through his driver, body-guard and friend Happy Hogan.

When the satellites had picked up the signal of a cave in a desert exploding Natasha had jumped into the next Quin-jet she could find and flew to the signal. What she found was Tony looking like shit, with a pained expression on his face and surrounded by U.S Soldiers, who were led by Tony's College Friend Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes.

After his return Tony called a press conference and published his intention to close the weapon manufacturing at **SI (STARK Industries).** This caused an uproar in the financial world, until in the next three day's Tony presented a detailed plan of the future and started the production of the first generation of STARK Phones, STARK Pads, STARK Motors and even a STARK Smoothie Maker for the smoothest Smoothies in the Smoothie world.

After that everybody who had doubted Tony quickly took back what they said.

After some investigation on Tony's part it turned out that Obie had bribed the terrorists in order to get them to capture Tony and kill them.

After they had figured that out Obie came and tried to beat Tony with one of his own inventions, which didn't turn out to well for Obie, because Tony was immune due to little ear plugs that absorbed every harmful sound in the air. (Dealing with explosions and shit he needed them quite often so he created himself and Natasha a few pairs)

After Obie flew from Tony's mansion he returned hours later in a bastardized version of Tony's first Iron Man Suit. Tony then revealed that he himself had built himself a far better suit than his Mark 1 model. Powered by an external core Tony didn't have to worry about his magnet running out of power. They had battled each other through the whole city, until they stood on the roof of **SI,** where Obie then crashed through the windows into the big **A.R.K.-** Reactor which proceeded to overload his Uranium powered until it exploded.

The day after that Tony had some S.H.I.E.L.D surgeons take out the shrapnel and through his powers the wound had healed in the next three hours, though he had to endure antagonizing pain.

Together with S.H.I.E.L.D they had decided that Tony would play the Iron Man for the public, to cover up his Agent work, thus Tony "arrogantly" revealed his secret to the reporters at the press conference the next day with the words " **I Am Iron Man"**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

After everything had calmed down again, Tony established his Iron Man persona through helping in the regions where his weapons were the cause of terror and death. Everything had gone smoothly until he was called to a trial, after he re-opens the STARK Expo in his Iron Man Suit.

At the trial he got accused of privatizing what should be an accessible weapon for everybody (The U.S. army) and how dangerous a weapon his suit was. As another reason they say that Tony should give his Suit up because other countries try to recreate his suit.

Then Justin Hammer came forward and talked about some shit, during which Tony hacked the screen on which the "evidence" against him is shown and showed what those "Recreation Attempts" really were: Hilarious Failures and to finally knock away any of hammers accusations he shows Hammers attempt to build the Suit.

After having won the trial, Tony had discovered that he still had some excess palladium in his body and that the radiation of the **A.R.K** \- Reactor is in truth harmful for the human body and every time he had to use the suit, he would just further his palladium poisoning. After two weeks of existential crisis, while leaving Natasha in the dark about the dangerous situation he finally had enough, pulled himself together and started to search for an alternative.

During this episode, to keep up appearance he traveled to Monaco, where he then drove in a Car Racing Competition until that was interrupted by Ivan Vanko aka Whiplash.

After defeating him and speaking to Vanko in prison he flew back to his mansion to finish up his research.

At the evening of his birthday he told Natasha about the Palladium Poisoning. She of course flipped and punched him in the face for not telling her. She then proceeded to scream at Tony for 5 minutes until he hushed her, took off to his lab and invented a new element, what he later found out had already been discovered by his father. Using the newly dubbed Starkanium he replaced the palladium out of every **A.R.K-** Reactor with it.

During a disagreement with Rhodey, the Colonel "stole" one off the Suits and gave it to the Army, who then gave it to Hammer who made it "better".

During the third week of the STARK-Expo, Hammer introduced "his" new Hammer Drones and "his" "self-made" Iron Man Suit.

When Tony was called by Vanko and told what he would do with the drones at the expo, Tony rushed there with his suit and called to evacuate the expo.

With Vanko controlling Rhodey's Suit; Tony had a serious problem because he didn't want to hurt one of his best friends and thus had to flee, destroying the Hammer drones in the process.

During that time Natasha, with the help of Happy, had broken into hammer Industries and took the hold over Rhodey's suit away from Vanko.

Together Iron Man and Warmachine proceeded to beat Whiplash, who then blew up the whole Expo and hammer Industries, while Tony managed to narrowly save Natasha.

Tony then blackmailed the Minister of Arms into giving him and Rhodes a medal.

After all these taxing months Natasha and Tony took a long vacation from any S.H.I.E.L.D and SI related Business and were only to be called during an extreme emergency, which was only once, when a hammer nobody was able to pick up turned up in the Mexican desert.

With this thought in mind Natasha fell into a deep slumber, in the arm of her beloved.

* * *

Natasha woke up in an empty bed. Panicking, thinking that everything up till now was a dream and that Tony was still missing she jumped out of bed , she pulled her legs up to her chest and started crying. When she heard the door opening she saw Tony standing in sweat-pants and a tablet full with breakfast in hand. She realized that they were still in Malibu and everything was okay. Tony, noticing her tear streaked face, placed the tray on a night stand and gathered her up into his strong arms and held her until she had calmed down again.

When she was calm again, Tony asked "What's wrong? Why were you crying?"

Averting her eyes she mumbled "I thought that everything was a dream and you were still back in that cave. And I didn't want to live in a world without you. Again." Hating herself for how weak she sounded and how much she depended on him.

Smiling at her, Tony kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "You'll never have to worry about me leaving again and I couldn't live without you either. I guess… it is ok to depend on someone to hold your world together."

And with those words the fear of depending on someone else melted away into a strong bond of love, trust and dependency


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**_

 **Author Notes: I might add Scarlet Witch to the Pairing and I would like some of your opinions about that**

Flying through the opening built in his personal floors at the newly opened _STARK- Tower,_ Tony walked in one fluid motion through the robots that perfectly took off his Iron-man suit and was then jumped by a certain red headed spy. Catching her in his arms Tony spun her around and kissed her. Seeing her like this, wearing only yoga pants and a tank top, smiling at him with her thousand watt smile, he was really happy to have met her and the thing he was most grateful for was that she, after three years of relationship and being partnered together for life threatening missions, was finally able to show her emotions openly to him.

Carrying her easily, Tony walked over to the couch and sat down, with Natasha settling in his lap.

"So… how does it feel to finally having built your tower? Life dream come true perhaps? I mean with your ego such a monument imprinted with your name seems quite appropriate. "

Natasha bantered, knowing quite well that like her cold-hearted bitch persona, Tony's arrogant, egoistical asshole persona was only for the public, which however, did not mean that Tony wasn't a tiny bit arrogant in private, but not to the extent of having your name written all over a gigantic building to boost up you ego. That was just what the media expected from someone like Tony, so of course Tony saw this as his duty to deliver.

"Yes, Yes it was quite the experience to finally show my greatness and coolness and awesomeness to the poor peasants living their boring daily lives." Tony replied airily.

Natasha nodded along mockingly "Yes, I can imagine it quite well."

The both of them looked each other into the eyes and then exploded into laughter.

"Ahh always enjoyed mocking my so called business partners." Tony said calming down slightly.

Their business Partners were mostly posh rich old men, who still thought themselves superior to everyone and everything, who always insisted that Tony should marry one of their daughters or should sell his business to them because he wasn't "experienced" enough.

For some time they just that there, both small smiles on their faces and just happily enjoying the company of each other.

Then Natasha lost her smile and asked somberly "How was your mission?"

Tony just came back from a mission in Sokovia to exterminate the weapons that were spread by Obadiah Stan and other corrupt members of the SI board.

"To tell the truth it was one of the more interesting missions I ever had." Tony paused, thinking about how he could describe the situation "It started like nearly all of my missions do, with me localizing my weapons. Imagine my surprise when I arrive at their Base, just to find out that it was a branch of our friends from HYDRA. It seems like they localized something that they wanted to use as a weapon against S.H.I.E.L.D and the NATO. I planted one of the jammers that we specially made to react only to the chips implanted into every weapon we sold. I just wanted to fly home, until JARVIS showed me a message he had intercepted, where they said that they had acquired one of the targets and localized where the other target was. I followed their signal and found that they had captured a girl, about eighteen years old. I found three HYDRA soldiers standing guard and two of them who were about to rape the girl. Of course me being the glorious knight in shining armor that I am, was just about to step in and save the innocent maiden from the big bad goons." Here Tony posed ridiculously to showcase his grandeur, while Natasha giggled. "When suddenly the two Hydra Agents collapsed and started screaming like grown men who just saw a spider. The three soldiers standing guard of course heard their colleagues manly screams, ran inside to see what happened and of course got blasted by the seemingly harmless girl, who the collapsed while screaming for her brother. Then Jarvis played me another intercepted message, that they had captured the other target and had it shipped off." Here Tony paused and continued then in a somber tone "Seeing that I could do nothing for the second target of Hydra I took the girl, brought her to a base of S.H.I.E.L.D in the vicinity and called Fury, to pick us up.

While in the jet, of course the girl woke up, utterly confused and after a quick explanation she was completely furious and was about to use her powers on me, but I was fast enough to restrain her and brought her to see reason again. When I asked her what happened, she told me how Hydra had come to abduct her and her brother, because of their special abilities, how they had killed her parents, how her brother told her to hide under the bed and how she had lain there for three hours staring at one grenade and hoping it wouldn't explode. Of course it was one of my grenades, so she decided she would get revenge on Tony Stark, for selling weapons to terrorist groups like Hydra. I then explained to her that I am in fact Tony Stark and that I was on the way to destroy these wayward weapons. She the sat there staring at me for like twenty minutes, until she decided that she would join in on destroying all those illegally sold weapons and that she wouldn't let me say otherwise.

When we arrived at the Helicarrier, I brought her to the medical station, so she could get checked out and get some proper rest.

I then briefed Fury, told him that she would join us as our third mutant partner and he of course had to one up me again and told me that when she joined our team, she would have to live with us. So in the next few hours we can expect our fourth member of mutated mischief making misfits."( Banner included)

Natasha looked at Tony with a stunned expression, but then started laughing and told him "Only you!" While shaking her head.

Tony smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly they heard Jarvis say, somebody is on their way to this floor without permission and before Tony could say something the elevator opened to show Coulson and Wanda Maximoff standing there, the first named with a smug look on his face and the second with a pale empty expression on her beautiful face, but onecould see that she had cried.

Tony mumbled to himself "Ohh now they are making it personal, simply hacking Jarvis like this." While out loud screaming mockingly "Security Breach," while then pointing at Natasha and saying "that one is on you."

Natasha gave him her for Tony reserved "Are-You-Fucking-Retarded"- look.

The Son of Coul just chuckled lightly, while Wanda smiled a little, until suddenly her face turned empty once more.

Tony recognizing that she wanted to be left alone, pointed her to a room on the floor, where she could sleep.

Smiling gratefully Wanda moved into the room and closed the door.

Tony waving shortly at her, turned then his attention back to Coulson and asked "What brings you here, Agent?"

"I have bad news and a mission for you two." Here Coulson paused, while the two just looked expectantly at him "You two remember The Avenger Initiative?"

"Of course the group of extraordinaire beings, to protect mankind from extraterrestrial and supernatural threats, what of it I thought it was cancelled due to being unnecessary?", Tony said.

"Well it seems like it was after all, who would have thought, necessary when you are here and asking about it." The Widow said dryly.

Coulson just smiled, as if to say that he agrees and told her "You, remember Thor?"

Natasha and Tony both nodded and Coulson continued "His little brother Loki, stole something from S.H.I.E.L.D and now wants to conquer the earth and crown himself as king. Thus Fury and the Executive Board decided that now would be a good time to call on a group of individuals who never fought together before to save the world." Coulson said sounding angry.

Assuming that you are in more information on the team, Loki and the stolen object are provided in the folder."

Which he pulled out of his jacket and gave it to Natasha, since Tony didn't like being handed things.

Both Tony and Natasha just nodded their heads knowing that one way or another they would be roped into this.

But Coulson wasn't finished "Since you both agree, I ask that you convince Banner to help us." Both nodded, expecting Phil to ask.

"Now the really bad part." Coulson began and pause for a moment "Barton has been compromised!"

Both Tony and Natasha gasped in shock, but otherwise didn't react all too much.

"Well I will see you later then." And with that Coulson stepped back into the elevator and disappeared.

* * *

Dinner that night was a somber affair, since Natasha and Tony worried about Barton while Wanda was gloomy about her Brother.

When they had finished up, they all disappeared in their rooms, with Tony and Natasha sharing one.

* * *

Around 1 AM in the morning/night, Tony and Natasha were woken up by a scream.

Jumping up at the same time, they ran into the living room area, to find that the screams generated from Wanda's room. Bursting into her room thinking that someone was attacking her, Tony and Natasha instead found the young girl trashing around and screaming out to her brother.

Without hesitating for even a second Tony ran over to her and woke the thrashing girl.

Sitting up in shock Wanda quickly found herself in Tony's warm embrace. That was all it took for her to start sobbing, while pressing her face into Tony's chest. Stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Tony waited until she had calmed down again.

Thinking that she fell asleep Tony tried to loosen her grip on him and stand up, when she latched onto him and screamed "NO DON'T GO, please don't leave me alone I just can't be alone right now. I need someone here for me. Please" She whimpered.

Shooting Natasha a look, she came over and laid a soothing hand on Wanda's back and embraced the slightly hiccupping girl lightly. Leaning into Natasha's embrace she calmed down completely and laid herself down, taking Natasha with her. Thinking Natasha was enough; Tony stood up only to find that Wanda had a strong hold on his arm.

Sighing Tony laid himself down and embraced both women securely into his arms, barely noticing that the other two were already claimed by sleep and fell too into a deep sleep.


End file.
